The OCD Freak And The Flatchested Bookwork
by hollow-words
Summary: "Maka, what are you doing, kissing that OCD freak!" Maka x Kid oneshot, and quite a lot of fluff!


"Black Star, Kid, are you ready?" Maka shouted,

"Ready" Kid replied,

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WAS BORN READY! IT'S YOU TWO THAT TOOK SO LONG, I'M ALWAYS READY, IF-"

"Black Star, I asked if you were ready, not a long speech on how great you are" She snapped back at him

"Maka, just let him ramble about it" Soul said, Maka looked down at the scythe in her hands,

"You're taking HIS side!" She yelled,

"Geez, you don-"

"Guys, just let it drop, we're trying to resonate, not have a gossip circle" Kid hissed,

"Okay, fine, let's just get this over with" Maka sighed, she closed her eyes and grabbed Black Star and Kid's hands, she felt pleasure run down to the deepest parts of her soul when held Kid's hand, she had always loved him, since the day he was enrolled in the DWMA, but she just knew that he could never, EVER like someone like, her, she just KNEW it, he would obviously go for someone like Liz, or someone at least pretty, _Gah, I have to concentrate on resonating, not my love life, or rather, lack of it_ She told herself.

After a few failed attempts, they finally got it, after a few minutes, their connection broke off, and it sent them flying, Maka hit a particularly large tree, and when Kid had recovered himself, he went over to see in Maka was alright, nobody really cared about Black Star, if he was so great, a little fall like that could never hurt that man that would someday, supposedly surpass god.

"Maka! Are you alright?" Kid asked frantically, once he realized that she was unconscious, _Ugh, what are you thinking, asking her if she's alright, she's unconscious, you idiot, what do you think, she'll just spring up and say she's fine? Geez, you're the son of a shinigami, you'd think you'd be smarter then that! _He scolded himself, then picked her up and carried her to the grass, resting her head underneath his folded up jacket,

"Kid! What are you doing! I'm her weapon, so I get to comfort her! Not you!" Soul yelled at him, Liz and Patty transformed back into their human forms,

"Geez, Soul, when did you get so interested in Maka? According to you she's just a flat-chested bookwork" Liz said,

"She's my meister, of course I'm interested in her!" Soul spat, Liz rolled his eyes,

"Well maybe it's not just you that's interested in her, okay? Ever think that in the time it took you to develop feelings for her, that some other people might've been way ahead of you?" Kid shouted at Soul, it was at that time that Maka decided to wake up,

"Kid..." She gasped,

"Oh...I shouldn't have said that" Kid blushed, then got up and ran away, Liz and Patty following him

"Wait! KID!" She yelled, but it was too late, he was gone.

**. . . . .**

Maka barged right up to Kid's mansion, she knocked on the door furiously until Liz answered,

"Maka, I don't think you should see Kid right now, he's kinda-"

She ran right past Liz, all the way upstairs into Kid's room where he was crying his eyes out, she flopped onto his bed, took his face in her hands, and crashed her lips on his, he opened his eyes wide,

"Ma...ka" He managed to make out through the kiss, which caused her to jump onto him, so he was laying on his bed, and she was ontop of Kid, he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, they kissed with so much passion, if they had been broken apart by a kishin, that they would be able to kill him with a half focused wave-length!

"Maka!" She heard Soul barge into the room, "Maka, what are you doing, kissing that OCD freak!" he screamed, she, pushed him away with one hand, causing him to fall to the floor, "Maka...I can't believe it...you like...Kid?" He said, then burst out in tears, and ran away like a little girl crying over a broken barbie doll, Maka repositioned her hands around Kid's necked, and started to put more love into the kiss,

"Oh...Maka..." Kid groaned

"Kid..." She sighed,

"Maka" he said, as he pulled away, "Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that?" He asked, and smirked at her light pink cheeks

"No, how long?" She murmured,

"Since the first day I met you" he said lovingly,

"Oh, what a coincidence, me too" she whispered back, Kid stroked her cheek and brought her in to another heart-achingly passionate kiss.


End file.
